Power inverters convert a direct current (“DC”) power to an alternating current (“AC”) power. For example, some power inverters are configured to convert the DC power to an AC power suitable for supplying energy to an AC grid and, in some cases, an AC load coupled to the AC grid. One particular application for such power inverters is the conversion of DC power generated by an alternative energy source, such as photovoltaic cells (“PV cells” or “solar cells”), fuel cells, DC wind turbines, DC water turbines, and other DC power sources, to single-phase AC power for delivery to an AC grid at a grid frequency.
In an effort to increase the amount of AC power generated, a large number of power inverters may be used in a particular application. In some implementations, each power inverter is incorporated or otherwise associated with an alternative energy source to form an alternative energy source module. Such modules are typically located in remote or otherwise difficult to reach locations (e.g., a solar cell panel located on a roof).
A particular kind of an alternative energy source module is known as an alternating current photovoltaic (“ACPV”) module. An ACPV module includes at least a solar module (that produces DC power in response to sunlight), and an inverter that converts the DC power from the solar module to power grid compatible AC power. Such an inverter may be known as a microinverter.
When an array of at least two ACPV modules is installed on a roof, the array may be difficult to access at a later date for purposes of repair, maintenance, or augmentation of the array. An identifying mark, such as a serial number, will normally be associated with each ACPV module. Once the array has been installed, the identifying marks will generally not be visible or easily accessible.
Corresponding numerals and symbols in the different figures generally refer to corresponding parts unless otherwise indicated. The figures are drawn to clearly illustrate the relevant aspects of the preferred embodiments and are not necessarily drawn to scale